Keeping Secrets
by cinderella9056
Summary: When Jason finds out that Sam wasn't shot in his place that Robin was the actual target Jason goes to talk to Sam & finds her having sex with Ric. What will happen when Jason finds Robin at Harbor View Towers? What happens when Jason tells Robin he wants another chance with her? Who was trying to kill Robin and why? What reaction will Mac have to J&R & why Robin was almost shot?
1. Chapter 1

KEEPING SECRETS

A disclaimer: I do not own GH or any of the characters you recognize

A/N: this story takes place in 2006 right after Sam is shot at the Metro Court and everyone believes that Jason was the target, but what if Robin was the target who was seen talking to Jason earlier and Robin was the real target and she told Jason that she thought she was the target and Sam got shot because of her. Jason went to talk to Sam about this and found her with Ric his enemy. This story picks up right after Jason finds Sam with Ric having sex.

CHAPTER ONE

Jason can't believe this Sam was having sex with Ric, his enemy which Sam knew he was and she still was having sex with him, he was her mother's husband to top it off. He decides to head back to his penthouse to get drunk as he gets off the elevator, he sees Robin and she looked like she had been crying. "Hi, Robin, you want to come in?" Jason asked.

She looks at him and knows that something happened, something bad happened. "Sure, I would like to come in."

So Jason unlocks the door and they both walk in his penthouse and he asks "Do you want a drink?"

"Sure, do you have tequila?" Robin asked, it's been a bad day. Her father wanted her to move into a secure location till whatever was going on was over and she didn't want to be locked up so she finally agreed to go talk to Sonny and ask him if she could buy the Penthouse next to Jason. He said yes and told her to keep her money he went to the bank and turned it over to her and he finally allowed her to pay for it when she proved she had the money to do it. She didn't want to be in debt to Sonny, not after the way he had been treating her since she had been back.

"Yes, I do." Jason said, pouring her some tequila and him a glass of bourbon.

"So Jason, what's going on? Did you go talk to Sam after I left you earlier after I told you that I was the target not you or Sam?"

"No, she was too busy screwing her stepfather Ric Lansing."

"Oh, no. What are you going to do?"

"I am through with Sam this isn't the first time and I don't want to hear her explanation. We are over for good. I wish I could find a woman who wouldn't cheat on me, every woman I've been with has cheated on me."

"Hold it, buster, I never cheated on you." Robin said, indignant about what he said, she never cheated and she never would.

"Sorry, you are right, you never cheated on me. The rest of them has though, Carly, Liz, Courtney and Sam all cheated on me."

"I'm sorry you are hurting, Jason. I wish I could do something to help you."

"That's the thing that I don't understand I'm not hurting as much as I thought I would. I'm more relieved than anything and I shouldn't be relieved but I am glad it's over. I realized I didn't love Sam."

"Then why the bourbon?" Robin asked in disbelief.

"Because I realized everyone, but you have always had their hand out for money and that was what the relationship was about what I could give them. You didn't want me for my money, you didn't care about the money, if you had you would have taken the money that Sonny and I sent you after you left but you sent back our ripped up checks. I made a mistake when I tossed you out of my life. I realize that now. Too late for us though, right? You are seeing that arrogant doctor or so Carly told me."

"No, I am not seeing him. I sleep with him and that is all it is, it's just sex nothing else."

"What?! You are just having sex with him it's not a relationship?" Jason asks stunned.

"No, it's not. It's like you and Carly, we have the same type of agreement. It's just sex, Jason. Nothing else. We are not in a relationship. We just get together to have sex."

"That's not good enough for you. Why are you just getting together to have sex?"

"Because I miss having sex. I wanted to feel someone's arms around me again and Patrick doesn't care that I am HIV+ so why not."

"When was the last time you had sex before Patrick?"

"I've had three lovers in my life Stone, you and Patrick."

"Wait a minute, that would mean that before Patrick I was the last one to make love to you. Is that what you are saying?"

"Yes, that is what I am saying. I waited for you to come and you never did come to Paris for me. You came to marry Courtney but you never came for me. You broke my heart and I couldn't fix it. I thought you would eventually come for me and you never did. I loved you Jason, more than I have ever loved anyone and I gave you everything I just didn't have room in my heart for anyone else."

"Do you still love me, Robin?"

"Why do you want to know?" Robin asked not ready to put herself on the line like that.

"Because I want a third chance with you. I want you back. I want to have the right to kiss you, to hold you, to make love to you. Is there a third chance for us?"

"There always has been, you just had to ask. Are you sure that you are done with Sam and the others?"

'Yes, I'm sure. I am positive I want you."

"We both made so many mistakes before, though, and you were so mad that I told about Michael that you threw me out of your life. You can never do that again, Jason. You have to understand I am human and I make mistakes just like anybody else. You can't put me on a pedestal again because I'm scared of heights and if I fall I need someone to catch me, you to catch me."

"I realize you were doing the right thing in telling AJ about Michael and I will never let you fall again and not catch you. I will not put you up on a pedestal ever again. I realize you are human and we all do things that the other won't like, but if we talk about it we can work it out. We can forgive each other for the mistakes we have made and the mistakes that we will make. I want you back, I have since you came home, which is why I have been so cold to you is that I wanted you and Sam had stood by me during my illness and I figured it would be wrong to dump her because the love of my life came home so I stayed with her and when Carly told me you were with Drake I felt like I was dying. Will you give me another chance? Will you stop being with Drake and only be with me?"

Let me know what you think in a review! If you want a story updated please PM me with name of story and I will try to update it.


	2. Chapter 2

KEEPING SECRETS

A disclaimer: I do not own GH or any of the characters you recognize

A/N: this story takes place in 2006 right after Sam is shot at the Metro Court and everyone believes that Jason was the target, but what if Robin was the target who was seen talking to Jason earlier and Robin was the real target and she told Jason that she thought she was the target and Sam got shot because of her. Jason went to talk to Sam about this and found her with Ric his enemy. This story picks up right after Jason finds Sam with Ric having sex.

CHAPTER TWO

"If you really want another chance then yes, I will stop being with Patrick and only be with you. You have to be sure though, not just the hurt of finding Sam with Ric. I can't have you break my heart again if you are not serious."

"I'm sure I want you, Robin. This is not something new for me, wanting you. I have wanted you ever since you came home, but Sam had stood beside me all through my illness and I couldn't tell her I wanted to be with you."

"Alright. I will tell Patrick tomorrow that the agreement we had is over and that I am with you."

"You will have to have guards again, and wherever you're living has to have security measures." Jason said, hoping that she wouldn't have a problem with that.

"It does I bought the penthouse next door. I am going to have a house built that will have all the security measures in place." Robin said, wondering if now was the time to tell him about her plans to have AI done.

"You are going to live in our old place and you're going to be my neighbor, that's great."

"Yes, My Dad wants me to live somewhere secure because he and my mother is doing some assignment and he wants me in a secure location. So I went to Sonny and bought the penthouse from him."

"I'm surprised that he didn't just give it to you." Jason said, wondering about why he took her money for the penthouse.

"He tried to but I wouldn't let him. I insisted on paying him. Sonny and I are not family or even friends anymore, so why should I take the penthouse from him without paying for it. Sonny and I are nothing not even friends anymore. Sonny and I went through hell together watching Stone die inch by inch and we are nothing to each other anymore, I never thought that would happen. It did, though he had me on a pedestal just like you did and when I fell Sonny and you just let me crash and burn and instead of you two helping me, you both tossed me out of your lives like I was garbage, trash you needed to get rid of and Carly of all people took my spot in yours and Sonny's life the person that destroyed my life. Carly destroyed my life and I wasn't even allowed to stay in my hometown, I was told to get out and if I was a good girl and go I was offered money from Sonny to never come back and when I did come back to save your life I didn't even get a thank you for uprooting my life to save yours and do you think you, Sonny, Sam or Carly said thanks for saving your life especially after what was said to me before I left by Sonny and you."

Robin takes a moment to collect herself, "Alan and Monica are the ones who thanked me no one else did and do you know how much it hurt to be treated like I was a stranger, especially by you and Sonny and Sonny warned me to leave you alone that you belonged with Sam. At one time he thought you belonged with me and here he was warning me off. I have never been hurt as much as you and Sonny hurt me by tossing me out of your lives. After what you said on the bridge, our bridge, it destroyed me. I left for Paris shattered and the man I loved to tell me he never wanted to see my face again. Do you have any idea how much that hurt that you felt that way? You stopped loving me, but I still loved you. I tried not to. I tried to date and forget about you, but I couldn't and when I come home I find you engaged to Sam. I decided since you weren't sleeping alone why should I, so that is where the agreement between Patrick and I came in."

"I'm so sorry I tossed you from my life. I'm sorry I hurt you so much when I was the one person who shouldn't have hurt you, I promised not to hurt you, I promised a future together and then when you fell off the pedestal I had you on instead of picking you up I let you crash and burn and you will never know how sorry I am for that. Please forgive me for not picking you up and telling you what I did on our bridge. I was angry when I said that when I cooled off I was horrified that I said what I did to you after promising I would be the one person who would never hurt you. The one person who promised to always love you and promised a future together. I am so sorry for letting Carly into our relationship and I am so sorry I was ever with her and that I agreed to play daddy to Michael. I didn't think you would ever come back to me and Carly and Michael needed me so I just thought I was helping a friend and really she was hell bent on destroying us and I didn't see what she really did until you were already gone. I figured you were out of the danger of my life so I let you live your life away from me so you could fulfill your dreams, I didn't think you would fulfill your dreams if I went after you and brought you home like I wanted to."

"I was barely existing without you. I loved you more than anything or anybody and all I wanted was your arms around me. That's all I wanted. I was barely surviving without you. I wanted you back so much and I told you this in the letters I sent you and they always came back return to sender."

"Robin, I never received any letters." Jason said, never having received even one letter from Robin. He didn't know that she wrote to him if he had he would have gone after her.

"I sent you a letter each day for a couple months and then when I got the last letter back and it said that Carly and I are together and stop sending letters to you."

"Carly must have done it. She must have sent the letters back. I will be having a talk with her about that. She had no right to keep those letters from me. I would have come to Paris if I had known about the letters. I missed you so much, but I wasn't about to let anyone see that so I just moved on is what they saw, but I never touched Carly no matter what she did and she tried to get me into bed with her but I wasn't about to break that promise that I made to you. If you ever came back to me, I didn't want to have to say I broke that promise, but you didn't come home and so I moved on thinking you weren't ever coming back to me. Courtney was the first person I slept with after you in 2003 and I married her in Paris because I thought you would come to the wedding and say I was yours but you didn't and I married her."

"Yes, two days before my birthday. I saw the wedding, I saw you marry her and kiss your wife for the first time. I went out and got drunk and thank god for Brenda because I was slipped ecstasy in my drink and she realized that when the three guys who slipped it to me tried to rape me. They had my clothes off and were taking theirs off when Brenda and my cousin Aiden and my brother Ryan showed up and realized what was going on. They saved me. Aiden and Ryan took care of them for what they did to me when I coded out at the hospital right after they took me there. They brought me back, but that the drug they gave me was just one before Ryan and Aiden took care of them, they hurt badly for what they did to me."

"Oh, baby, I am so sorry for what I did to you. I should have done what I wanted to do and come after you. I'm sorry I didn't. I am so sorry I hurt you so bad. I love you Robin and I always have. I want you back, but can you forgive me for everything I did to you. I am so sorry for not coming after you when I wanted to. If I had none of that would have happened. Can you forgive me?"

"I forgave you years ago."

"How could you forgive me?"

"Because I still loved you and forgiveness is part of love. My question is have you forgiven me?"

"Yes, I have you did what was right. You did what Carly and I were afraid to do. You were just being true to yourself. I am sorry for not knowing how much I was hurting you. You did the right thing by telling."

"Thank you, Jason, for forgiving me."

Jason walks up to her and sits down on the ottoman in front of the chair she was now sitting in. "I love you, I always have, even when I was with someone else I loved you. I couldn't get you out of my head either. Is there anything else about the past, we need to talk about?"

"I told you how I felt and what happened to me and we discussed everything that I needed to discuss on my end. What about you, do you need to discuss anything else?"

"No, Robin, will you give me a chance to not hurt you this time. To love me again and to go all the way this time, marriage, commitment and children."

"Yes Jason, I have always loved you and I always will." Robin said and Jason takes her hand in his and pulls her toward him and kisses her passionately and the door opens to the penthouse while they are kissing and Sam walks in and is shocked.

"What the hell is going on here?" Sam asked furious that Jason was kissing Robin.

What do you think? Please Review and let me know what you think! Thank you lisamccool388 for PM me requesting update. If you want update of story please PM me with name of story!


End file.
